


Touchy

by colors_lost



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, I Tried, M/M, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, cuddles i think, cute I guess, hosuh is affectionate, idk if that last tag is true, this one is bad sorry guys lmao, uhm jay is just like mentioned btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colors_lost/pseuds/colors_lost
Summary: The next time Hosuh touches him so affectionately, he's awake, and Hosuh has his hand rested on his arm, and he's so close, so outrageously close, he can see a few freckles on his cheeks. And he's so little, and small, he's on his tippy toes. "Stephen? Are you okay? You've been avoiding me." And Stephen feels dizzy because Hosuh's hand is so soft.Of course, he couldn't help but be in love.





	Touchy

Stephen has noticed a few things this morning. Such as how Hosuh's sitting on the couch with him, his legs across his lap and he's tucked under Stephen's arm, like he's cuddling him, and he looks so smug in his sleep, so elegant, and he-

Breathe, Stephen, don't be so pathetically flustered. 

Stephen continues to scroll social media on his phone, pretending he notices nothing. How did they end out in this position?

He can feel Daniel staring at them. Oh god, Stephen's cheeks are turning scarlet, and oh lord, Hosuh's so petite and dainty and he just can't help getting flustered.  
"What's happening here?" He hears a cheeky voice by his ear, and Stephen whips around to see Ann giving him a mischevious smirk. She had come over for lunch (Jay tagging along), and goddamnit was he flushed from his ears to his neck. "What the hell do you mean?" He says, tone even a bit harsh for his standards.

"Oh, nothing," She says with her rosy eyes narrowing with a snicker. "Just lookin' a little touchy there,"  
He hears Daniel chuckle from across the room. 

"Don't make me stab you like I do to Dan." Stephen gives Ann a scowl, before almost jumping off the couch - Hosuh is leaning on his shoulder now, dozing off (and it's so, so cute). Stephen feels fury at Ann's satisfied expression and instantly pushes Hosuh off of him. "Don't look at me like that!" He exclaims, storming off, reddened cheeks.  
Hosuh snaps awake with a jolt (almost falling off the couch, yelping like a child), looking around in surprise. "Huh? What happened?" He asks, only seeing an angry Stephen stomping off, a cackling Ann, and a quiet Dan (for once, surprisingly).

The next time Hosuh touches him so affectionately, he's awake, and Hosuh has his hand rested on his arm, and he's so close, so outrageously close, he can see a few freckles on his cheeks. And he's so little, and small, he's on his tippy toes. "Stephen? Are you okay? You've been avoiding me." And Stephen feels dizzy because Hosuh's hand is so soft. And Hosuh lips are such a flawless shape too - they're thin and delicate, just like the rest of him, and his hazy blue eyes. His eyes, dear god, they always look so close to shedding tears. Hosuh's so, so lovely, he can't handle it.  
"Stephen?" Hosuh's voice is so gentle, too. It's light and so him. 

Stephen leans in a bit closer, dazed. "Yeah?" He asks, voice scratchy - like his throat is dry. Hosuh doesn't notice.

"Well, you better hang out with me tomorrow, okay? No more avoiding me," He says, looking a little upset. He's pouting. Dear god. 

Stephen can't help himself, he just, has to see what those delicate lips feel like.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao take a shot every time stephen compliments hosuh uiAkh teitu
> 
> either way i hate this bc its three am again but uh hope u lieke sksksks uwu 
> 
> grammarly is my herrooooooo agkuhOFivyq 
> 
> also,,,,, like,, hosuh is so cute eeeep
> 
> BRO I WILL NEVER DESCRIBE LIPS AS PLUMP LIKE THATS FKING DISGUSTING WTFFF it makes me cringe lmao


End file.
